Cinderella Squirrel
by TristaStrange02
Summary: Because Little Mermaid parodies have been done to death. AU SPANDY


__**A/N: When I was a little six year old girl two of my favorite things were Spongebob and Disney's Cinderella. This is a bit of a homage to my childhood in that way. Though this is based off the original tale, not the Disney version, it still brought about those fond memories as I wrote it. I was quite shocked when the idea hit me, as I'd never before had the notion to write Spongebob fanfiction, especially an AU one for a pairing, but I am very happy with it. I hope you have as much fun reading it as I had writing it.**

_**Once upon a time...**_

In a Kingdom under the water there lived a young squirrel who lived with her stepfather and his daughter. She had found herself in this pecular position when her mother had moved with her down there after the death of her father. Having found a job as a researcher her mother had been granted money for equipment to perform her experiments. While they lived there her mother remarried, but the match would turn out to be ill advised.

She too would pass, leaving her daughter in the care of a greedy mizer, Mr. Krabbs, and his spoiled daughter Pearl. They kept her as an unpaid servant while she continued her mother's research on her own. Aside from her duties as their household maid she was mostly ignored, Krabbs favoring his own daughter and the persuit of wealth. In her spare time she taught herself many things, but she grew to especially love Karate.

One day Krabbs would leave for a buisness venture, but before he left, he asked if there was anything they wanted that he could get for them in town. While Pearl demanded fancy dresses and shoes the young squirrel, Sandy, only asked for an acorn if he happened to find one, as she misssed the surface world.

When Krabbs was about to return home much to his surprise he found a bag of acorns that had floated from a boat from the surface world. Seeing as they were abandonded he greedily grabbed them deciding the would make an excellent girft for Pearl as well, as they were free and dresses and shoes were not.

However, when Pearl saw the acorns she began to cry and whine that her life was over while Sandy meerly accepted her half with gratitude. While she ate most of the acorns, savoring the taste that reminded her so much of the home she had lost long ago, she put one aside, and planted it inside of the dome that had been provided when she and her mother had first come to live underwater.

She had not been there in some time, having been servant to her step-family, but had decided to once again make it her home away from home. A refuge she could go to when ever she missed her mother who was burried there.

She planted it on her mother's grave, and as sadness overcame her - the longing for home as well as the loss of her parents - the tears that fell watered the plant and it grew fast and strong and gave the most delicious acorns. She called her old-new get away the Treedome, and would secretly sneak to the suface island to find things to fill it with, like caterpillars. When they grew, the whole of the Treedome would be filled with their lovely butterfly colors and she found it impossible to be sad there.

In another part of the Kingdom, there was a castle shaped life a pineapple. The unusual structure was home of the King Squarepants and his son, Spongebob. The King had recently mourned the loss of his Queen, and, fearing his own mortality, wished to see his son married before he died.

Spongebob understood his fathers modivations, but did not want to get married. As a compromise, he promised to hold a ball and invite all the eligable ladies and if he liked any of them enough to marry he would do so. If not, his father would not perster him any further on the matter. And so, he sent his most trusted court official, Sir Patrick, to send out the invitations, and had the royal entertainer, Sir Squidward to arrage the festivities.

When Sir Patrick arrived at the home of Mr. Krabbs, he found himself eagerly accepted into the household. It was one of the perks of being a royal official. He noted Mr. Krabbs was a sweaty man, and upon hearing that there was a possibility he daughter could be the next princess, he only seemed to sweat more. Pearl too seemed excited, prattling on and on about tiaras and jewelery whatnot.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed another...whatever it was, it had a bowl on it's head, peering around the corner. He shruggged it off, helped himself to the food he was offered, and taking his leave, made his way to the next house.

Sandy couldn't believe what she had heard. There was going to be a royal ball! And ALL eligiable ladies were invited! It sounded like so much fun she went straight up to her step father and half declared she was going too. Mr. Krabbs was agast, it was enough Pearl was insisting on new dress for the occasion, he wasn't buying Sandy one too. Besides, the less girls there to compete with Pearl the better.

Sandy was livid, and insisted that she would put together her own preparations and promised to avoid the prince. Unable to argue, Krabbs reluctantly agreed as long as she also made sure not to let her other duties to get pushed by the wayside while she made her arrangements.

She worked hard, between chores, tending to a fussy Pearl, and making her dress, but it was worth it as she looked in the full length mirror at her reflection. Her dress was lovely, all purples and greens, simple in style, yet flattering to her shape. She has even found a beautiful pair of shoes to match. Sandy headed out to where the carriage was waiting, excited about the fun she was going to have...

Only to find they had left with out her. Crying and upset, with no way to get there, Sandy went to the only place that could cheer her up: the Treedome. As she aired her woes to the butterflies she looked up when she felt one brush against her shoulder as if nudging her. The orange insect fluttered around a bottle of bubbles and she wondered what it was doing.

Sandy absent-mindedly picked up the bottle and blew a stray bubble. She watched it float it away, popping when it hit the side of the glass, and a thought occured to her. She went outside and blew another bubble. This time it was shaped like a cube. Underwater, you can make bubbles do anything.

It took a while to get right, but soon she had a carriage, seahorses, and even a bubble driver! She was going to make it!

Meanwhile at the ball Spongebob was bored. There were many girls there to be sure, but they all were so bland and similar he had absent-mindedly began referring to them all in his head as Mary-Sue. One very enthusiastic whale of a girl - Pearl he remembered - got his attention for a while but for all the wrong reasons. She was rather obnoxious, and her father had all but brought a pastor with him. No...just no.

In an attempt to escape, if only for a little bit (he did promise), he snuck off outside removing anything that could identify him as a royal. Finally glad to be out of there he turned slightly and was surprised by what he saw. A carriage made of bubbles! He loved bubbles! it was a little oddly shaped, whoever had made it wasn't very good at it, but it was a wonderful effect. Intrigued by what sort of girl was arriving in that, he dismissed the valet and opened the door himself.

Sandy smiled at the adorable servant when the door opened. She knew what it was like to be the one serving, and always made an effort to be kind to the working class. But this one didn't need the effort, she could help but like this one. He noticed she had no escort and kindly offered to be her date. Charmed, they entered together.

Spongebob didn't know who this girl was, but he knew she was beautiful. Even with the bubble - she called it an air helmit, whatever air was - on her head, she easily beat out every girl here. She even liked karate! He had never met anyone who shared his love of the martial art, and yet here she was! They spent the rest of the evening together, talking, laughing, dancing, even sparring, refusing all who tried to get between them.

Many were upset about this, especially Pearl and Mr. Krabbs. Who was this girl that the prince refused to spend time with anyone else? They tried to spy, but were either stopped by gaurds or the sheer amount of people in their way. Either way, they were content in the knowledge that at least it wasn't Sandy.

Sandy wondered what it would be like if she never left this place. To stay here with...well how about that, she had been so caught up in their conversation she never asked his name, but he was sweet, and charming, and she had a feeling they could be tighter than bark on a tree if they spent more time together. But she had to leave. If her step-family came home and found her gone there would be an interrogation and she couldn't afford that.

He didn't want her to go, and it broke her heart the way he pleaded, but she stayed firm and as a parting gift she kissed him on the cheek as best she could with her helmit on. As she headed out she heard the midnight bell chime and Sandy began to run for it. A bubble carriage didn't last very long and she would have to walk home. In her haste, a shoe fell off and she bent down to get it only to find her suitor trying to catch up with her. Not wanting to risk a delay she abandoned the shoe and disappeared.

Spongebob was devistated. He had almost caught up with her. He had no love at first sight kind of feelings for her, but he had liked her, she was a friend, and perhaps could have been more if they had more time together. He didn't know why she had suddenly run off, why she claimed they couldn't see each other again, but he was determined to find out, find her. He picked up the abandoned shoe, it was unusual in shape, made for a squirrel foot, not a fish, only one girl would fit them. One girl...he had an idea.

Sandy put away her dress, her shoe. She would never forget this night, forget him. Even if he was just a valet; he was a prince in her book and twice as charming. Prince Charming, yes, that's what she could call him. She told the butterflies and her mother all about Prince Charming and the ball and all the fun she had. Later Sandy heard Pearl and Mr. Krabbs arrive and pretended to be asleep.

The next day half the royal court had gathered in an emergency meeting. The Prince had found someone and the King couldn't care less if she was a squirrel; his boy had found a girl! Who cared if all they had was a shoe? He'd mountains and ocean if it meant his son might get married before he died!

Sir Patrick and Sir Squidward, being the most trusted of the court, were assigned the duties of taking the shoe around the Kingdom and having the ladies try it on. Spongebob wanted to come as well, but his father feared initial disappointment might discourage him and kept him busy elsewhere.

Krabbs was floored when news came around that the prince was on a search for a girl he'd met at the ball. He didn't care that Pearl hadn't lost a shoe that night, she was going to fit that slipper and marry the Prince if it was the last thing he saw! He wanted the wealth of the kingdom!

Pearl was also determined, she wanted to be a real Princess! She wanted jewels and fancy clothes and a closet full of shoes and servants and to live in a castle! She ordered Sandy to help her do her hair and make-up and so she would be pesentable they came with the slipper.

Sandy meanwhile was in turmoil. She had lost a shoe, which meant there was a possibility that 'Prince Charming' really was a prince. But his clothes, he opened the door for her...he couldn't be the prince...could he? Funny how that worked, Krabbs had broken his promise, and in turn she had gotten to dance with the Prince after all!

When Sir Patrick and Sir Squidward arrived they were met with a very sweatly man and his overly enthusiastic bore of a daughter. Squidward couldn't wait to leave while Patrick remained indifferent. Krabbs and Pearl took one look at the shoe and knew she would never fit and asked if they could try it on in private. Since niether cared, (Patrick couldn't remember what they were trying to do) they agreed.

Pearl tugged and pulled and wrestled witht the shoe but her fin was just too big and the wrong shape. Mr, Krabbs, eyeing a blade on the wall handed her the blade and told her she wouldn't have to walk when she was Queen.

It hurt, but her foot was in the shoe and the astonished Court Officials escorted her to the carriage. But just as they were about to ride off, a small creature in a bubble floated towards them. When it got close to Pearl she suddenly sceamed, claiming it was a monster and her flailing caused the shoe to fall off. While the butterfly floated gently away Squidward frowned at her fin.

She had tried to make her foot fit by cutting it up, how disgusting. Ignoring her whining Patrick and Squidward marched back inside with the shoe and asked in there were any other girls living there. Squidward would have loved nothing more but to give up the search, but the king was determined, he wouldn't be getting paid if they came back empty.

While Krabbs denied that there was anyone else living there, Patrick suddenly remembered something. This was exactly where he had been standing the last time he had been here. The Deja vu feeling is what caused him to turn his head, like he had last time, to see once again the odd creature hiding. Something clicked in his brain and he pointed her out.

Sandy had tried to stay hidden as she had been ordered to do, but she had been curious. She needed to know if it really was her shoe, and as a result she had been spotted. Dragged out against her will and the protestations of Mr. Krabbs and Pearl; Sandy found herself pushed in a chair and a shoe shoved towards her. Taking her time, she looked at the shoe. It was hers, and she felt like she would cry just because it was just too much.

Instead of trying it on, she excused herself and ran to her treedome. When she returned she was wearing both shoes.

_**Epilogue:**_

Spongebob and Sandy were married. It was not an immediate thing of course, first thing they did was exchange names. Then, he gave her the money she needed to turn the tree dome into a house she could live in. Since her mother was buried there, she refused to have it moved to the castle grounds and instead Spongebob simply had a house built, or rather, grown (being a pineapple of course) that was closer to where it was. He also had houses built for his royal advisers that they could come too (Sir Squidward was less than thrilled).

They would visit everyday and it wasn't long before marriage came up. King Squarepants was thrilled, and was glad his son had chosen someone itelligent, and who balanced him out so well.

As for Pearl and Krabbs, they were given nothing. In fact, they were all but ignored by the Royal family. And after word spread of what kind of people they were the locals began to boycott his resaurant; if not for Spongebob's love of the food sold there they would have went out completely. Realizing where he was headed, Krabbs apologized to Sandy. She forgave him, but asked that he never bother her again.

Pearl eventually out grew her immaturity and discovered a love for fashion design. She even found herself a boyfriend who didn't mind the scars on her fin. All was well in the Kingdom.

_**...And they lived happily ever after.**_

_**The End.**_

**A/N:**__**Thanks for reading! And please, tell me what you thought!**


End file.
